1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for arranging an oil pressure pump in a motor-cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An anti-lock device to be fitted to a brake device of a motor-cycle is equipped with an oil pressure pump for feeding a pressure oil to a pressure accumulator and when the oil pressure pump is mounted at certain positions on the motor-cycle, which generally has only a limited space for positioning of such equipment. Such mounting of the oil pressure pump would impose increased restrictions on the mounting space for other accesorial devices. If the oil pressure pump protrudes sideward from the frame, the appearance of the motor-cycle would be remarkably reduced. In that case, the oil pressure pump could not be protected from any obstacle that might exist in the advancing direction of the motor-cycle.